


黑暗之魂/沙德林

by AKEYRIN



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKEYRIN/pseuds/AKEYRIN
Summary: 一些妄想。与主流魂学不符。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	黑暗之魂/沙德林

1.

葛温德林听见从屋外传来的声响，一列列匆忙而有序的声音。那是骑士们——不是那么多年他听惯到铠甲的每处缝隙间的摩擦声都成为显著标识的银骑士，而是沙利万带来的骑士们，那些细长、飘渺的纱——在列队的声响。在第一次见到时他就难以对他们产生好感，那些伶仃的影子幽幽地走着，甚至不能称之为太阳的影子，而只能是月光的阴影。在他们身上，他读到他自己，又更加一碰即散。

随后是一阵轻柔的脚步声。他也清晰地在看到面孔之前就辨认出了来者，那个人的步伐自从他染病后就变得很轻。年轻的教宗，推开门，将亚诺尔隆德还留有的一点点阳光带进来，带到这间位于阁楼的昏暗寝室，光线照在金色的窗扇上，他的面容是惯有的平静。葛温德林转头，看向他，想象着这个人站在亚诺尔隆德宫殿外光辉的广场上，指挥着万千银骑士与教宗骑士的模样。也是这幅表情，他说他的决定和命令时没有严词或者愤怒，没有表面上的压迫，但不容得任何反驳，因为你知道他总是对的。

“所有教宗骑士都准备好了。”沙利万说，走到葛温德林的面前，葛温德林点了点头，从嗓子里挤出一句沙哑的音节。

“坐下来。”葛温德林命令道。

于是沙利万便坐在他的床榻间，微微弓下刚才笔直的腰背就像是他知道葛温德林想让他这么做。为了配合眼前因为疾病而更显得瘦弱的王子，他的声音也变得低沉而沙哑，“银骑士们也将忠实地履行留守的职责，每周都会有人来向您述职。”

葛温德林一言不发。他沉默地看向外面，这座他生活了将近一生的王城。亚诺尔隆德，曾经的亚诺尔隆德，恢弘的辉煌的，每个尖角都闪耀着太阳的光芒。在火还会照耀的时代，没有任何奇迹能够与它媲美。

“现在的亚诺尔隆德已经奄奄一息。”沙利万说，声音又低了几分，像是在提前为自己不敬的言辞赎罪，“德林。但是只要初火再度燃起，阳光又能再次照耀。它一定会来的，相信我。”

他收回了目光，对上沙利万的眼睛。一双如此深邃的眼睛，当你看着他的时候你甚至觉得他能做到一切事，在那深处也是有火的。这双眼睛配上他的嘴唇，薄薄的两片，但是从那里吐出的话每个字都是如此笃定。“我总是相信你的。”葛温德林说，“只是也许我看不到那一天了。”

“你如果相信我，你就不会说这样的话。”沙利万低下头，他将一只手撑在床榻上，目不转睛地看着葛温德林，像是说出这话是葛温德林做错了什么。

“抱歉。”葛温德林摇摇头，也通过这样的举动躲开他的视线，逃避似地继续看着窗子，“我准备好了，我们什么时候动身？幽儿希卡总是忘记时间，等一下还得让你去找她。”

“我已经确保了上次的事情不会发生。”沙利万说，刚才些许的责难一扫而空像是从来没有出现过，旧事重提时他带着些笑意。“正午时我们就出发。”

“嗯。”葛温德林答应道，“…我不知道距离正午还有多久。”

“不会太久了。”沙利万说，随即停顿了一下，“…我有东西想给你。”

说完这句话后他并没有急着将礼物拿出来。他只是忽然不再说话了，并将手轻轻地放在葛温德林散落在床榻之间的发丝上。卧病在床的这段时间葛温德林没有功夫去打理这个，直到此刻才惊觉自己的头发已经长得很长了。但此时沙利万想要做什么才是最重要的，葛温德林等待着，但那边并没有给予回应。

“够了。”葛温德林轻轻打开沙利万的手，“再这样我就去把它剪了。”

“请务必不要这么做，殿下。如果要惩罚我的话，还有许多种方式。”沙利万反握住葛温德林的手腕，他的手指粗糙而温暖，拇指在葛温德林的腕骨间轻轻摩擦，

“我忽然想到，等到了伊鲁席尔，倘若您被惊吓到了，那时再给您吧，作为我的赔礼。”

“有什么会吓到我？在我莅临之前，没有把它清扫掉，这是你的失职，暗月首席骑士长。”葛温德林感受着他的触摸，“现在就告诉我。”

钟声忽然响了。铛，铛，铛，响彻整个亚诺尔隆德的钟声恰如其分地响起，黄铜庄严的宣告使得沙利万停下了手中的动作，而葛温德林细细地听着，将钟声之间的每个缝隙都收入耳中。他听了几乎一生的钟响，而这次将是一段谁也不知道会有多久的时间内的最后一次。直到代表结束的第十二声结束了它的余音，连眼前窗棂中的尘土都不再为之振响，葛温德林垂下眼。

“…你会喜欢伊鲁席尔的。我保证。在那里的时候我总是能想到你。”沙利万最终亲吻了葛温德林的手腕。“我们启程吧。”

他起先还没有明白过来，沙利万说的是什么。

迈入伊鲁席尔圣堂的那一刻他还对此浑然不觉。两层高的圣堂秉持着伊鲁席尔的一贯风格，高贵、华美而冷峻，雾气如同水银，每一处都涂抹着月的光辉，走过长长的中殿后，无声的阴影洒在祭坛的中央。葛温德林抬起头，愣了一两秒，才意识到围绕着祭坛的这一圈高耸、洁白的雕像是谁。

沙利万就在他身后。

“你……！”葛温德林愠怒。他并没有转身而依旧是背对着他。

“我是下令修建的。”沙利万顺从地说道。 “在我长期不得不留在伊鲁席尔，与您分居两地时。”

沙利万轻而易举地噎住了他，让他说不出任何话。他不知道自己的情感。沙利万背着他修建了这些雕像，他应该谴责，但是…为什么？沙利万在他身后，沙利万没有做错任何事，反而显得他像是无理取闹。站在这些巨大，优雅而美丽的雕像面前让他感到一阵眩晕。他从来没有过任何雕像，他的父亲未曾这样做过，理所当然地，在这千年来，他便从未为自己修建雕像。

“对不起。”沙利万的声音在他耳后响起。那双薄薄的嘴唇位于他的后颈，热气拍打着他的耳根。“但是现在你已经来了…你要是不喜欢，我随时可以砸掉。”

“…在这之前。”沙利万又说，“请您跟我到露台来吧。”

葛温德林还没有办法做出任何回应，他任由沙利万牵着他向前直到意识到此时完全在这个男人的掌控之中，于是他挣脱沙利万的手，沙利万略一低头，退到他身后去。他向前行走着，经过祭坛，蛇足与地砖同样冰冷，凝结的水珠闪着银光。走出门时有月光倾洒，今天是个满月，湿漉的水落在他的指尖，落在晶莹的空气里。请您抬头，沙利万轻声说，今天的月亮很漂亮。葛温德林一抬头，就看到了那个地方。

伊鲁席尔永在月旁，但那个地方看上去比那轮朦胧的圆月还要高。那个地方，看起来那么高那么高，甚至高过伊鲁席尔最尖的塔顶，高过亚诺尔隆德王城宏阔的穹顶，而后一路通向太阳。葛温德林，感觉自己身下的蛇开始弓起身子，嘶吼，随后迷乱地打转。他几乎快要站不稳了，但他没有向身后求援，哪怕只要伸出手就立即会有另一双有力的手扶住他。那个人站在身后，声音低沉，我特地选择了最好的地方，供您观赏景色。那个人知道或者不知道吗？他将露台修建在这里，对着那里。而他只说是，无论我身在何处，我的心中都日夜思念着月色。

“这一切都是献给您的。”

葛温德林终于转身来直视沙利万的脸，那张波澜不惊的脸，掀开鬓发的额角处有隐隐的、树枝般的裂纹。葛温德林伸出手，触碰那道裂纹像是要给予神迹的祝福，“你做了很多，很大胆的事情，教宗沙利万。”

“暗月神明，葛温德林。”沙利万轻叹着，退后一步，随之单膝跪地。他双手举在葛温德林身前，奉上了他最后的意图：“请您看见我的冒渎，然后宽恕它吧。现在，我要为您献上这最大胆的礼物了。”

葛温德林眯起眼睛。沙利万双手之中奉着一支金杖，金杖下有柔软、轻盈的黑纱作垫。他单手执起金杖，杖身随之亮起，在伊鲁席尔冷冽的空中，闪动深色的暗月光芒。这柄金杖中居然同时有奇迹和魔法的力量。

“代表属下对暗月骑士团永恒不变的忠心。”沙利万说。

“我收到了。”

“您还漏了这个。”沙利万打断他的话，抬起头。相对于站立的葛温德林，年轻的教宗处在低下的位置上，但他看向上的目光如一束光，直直地进入葛温德林的双眼之中，令神明不知所措。他站了起来，但双手仍然保持着那姿势不变。这次不是暗月骑士的礼仪了，意味着一件更为私密的礼物。葛温德林顿了顿，继而拿起他手中的黑纱。随着展开的动作，轻弱的黑纱在月与冰霜的缝隙间闪耀出一抹金色的光辉。绣于其间的金色刺绣。一条崭新的、带有奇迹力量的黑裙。

这太超过了。

葛温德林不可置信地看向沙利万，像是质问，然而他的手并没有松开这件越矩的礼物。这当然不可能是一个骑士送给他的君主，一个信仰者送给他的神明的贡品——一个男子送给情人的信物。本能地葛温德林对沙利万接下来要说的话感到一阵危险，于是急匆匆地提起开口打断，“你不要说了。”

“这是我的礼物。”沙利万坚持将话说完。“我会在这里等到你接受它为止。”

他的眼睛那么坚决，好像就下定决心扎根在这里一样。他还如此年轻，但他的承诺永远可信，就像是一棵经年历久的古树度过了无数次的风暴。

“看到这条纱的一瞬间，我就觉得这是与你相称的事物。”

“你真的很会说这样的话，对吗？”葛温德林看着他。

“我会不自觉地寻找这样的话，在你面前。”教宗说。

葛温德林再一次叹息了，他垂下头，任由自己身下的群蛇嘶嘶作响。沙利万向前一步，用额头抵住他的额头，“对不起。”沙利万说。“这一切对你来说太多了吗？”

此时，葛温德林想，自己身处伊鲁席尔，永远的纯净与月光之乡，背后是有记载中从没有人抵达的至高之处——那个人在那里么？——手中执着金杖与黑纱，这些全部来自新晋的教宗，他谦卑、恭敬而咄咄逼人，他的眼神坚定，步伐有力，而亲吻是滚烫的。他用难以计数的事物将葛温德林包围，而葛温德林——身下的蛇像是终于找到了栖息的树干，一点点缠绕上了沙利万的双腿。沙利万并没有动弹，葛温德林抬起颤抖的双手，然后环住了他。

“太多了。”他感觉自己的声音也变得低沉、嘶哑如同蛇吐出蛇芯。“没有神明能容纳下你的罪过。”

“那就割掉我的耳朵吧。”沙利万搂住了他的脊背，那单薄到似乎用力就可以划开的薄膜，底下躲藏着一个男孩闪躲的眼睛。“让我听见你所有的话。”

2.

葛温德林睁开了双眼，意识里只有沼泽般黏稠的浓雾一片。他花了好些时间才想起此时他应该做什么。在他的身体与唇舌之上，有一个尚未吞噬殆尽的身体，等待着他去大快朵颐。

不对。他这样想着，脑中传来针刺一般的疼痛，好像有哪里不太对劲，但又确实是这样。管他呢。他开始驱动自己的身体，那触感潮湿又胶着，但是葛温德林却很习惯，就像是驱动他的蛇，用那些表皮和真皮组成的鳞片移动一样，现在不过是群蛇聚拢，变成了一条黑色的、粗壮的、潮湿淤积的蛇尾。对他来说应该是一样的。

他费力地蜷动身体，在被风吹拂的漫长柔纱拍打下走到窗边，想起这里是亚诺尔隆德，沙利万把他带到伊鲁席尔，又让他回到亚诺尔隆德，为了让他更好地进食，咀嚼那痛苦的、因呻吟而变得美味的灵魂。沙利万呢？他现在在哪里？

这也不重要了，葛温德林将疑问抛到脑后，进食的欲望如同一只蜘蛛钻进了他的大脑，在其中爬动，摩擦蛛腿的关节。他舔了舔嘴唇，迫不及待地要开始进食。沙利万，这个男人，不管他在哪里，反正总是会出现在他的面前的。第一口咬下去，他就欣喜地几乎要高声狂笑出来，纯白的灵魂如此柔软、又坚韧、甜美，带着月的气息。这是再好不过的食粮，他几乎真的笑出来了，直到那个笑在剧痛涌上来的瞬间转变成了扭曲。这是他从未曾预料到的疼痛，但不止为何又觉得很熟悉。疼痛从他下口的地方起传遍全身，仿佛巨锤砸下，要将骨髓都碾碎。他忍不住像被进食者一般，抱着脑袋哀嚎起来。但是他还是很饿，饥饿感报复着对它的忽视，蜘蛛变成了火焰熊熊燃烧，与之相比疼痛根本不算什么，好饿，好饿，葛温德林哀号着，只要能停下这种灼烧感，他能做出一切。于是他又咬了一口。

品尝到极致灵魂的快意搅合着被吞食的痛苦向他卷来。在这种浪潮中痛苦似乎也变成了另一种快感。他持续发出快乐与痛楚的喘息，在一阵一阵的潮水中，用细长的手指抚摸自己的喉咙，又掐紧了它。被撕烂的灵魂的香甜与肉泥的腥味灌入他的食道。

在快要窒息的瞬间葛温德林尖叫着抵达顶点，饥饿点燃的烈焰炸裂开来，将他的大脑洗刷成一片空白，他一动不动地待了许久，火焰才渐渐平息，变成上岸过久的鱼，垂死地翻动几下，直到再无反应。

葛温德林垂下手，瘦削的手指尖点在黑色、绣着金色纹路的纱裙上。这条是沙利万送给他，但是他人呢？他忽然感觉有点慌乱，该死的沙利万。他应该去死……为什么？

葛温德林听见从屋外传来的声响。一阵轻柔的脚步声，不属于门口那些笨拙的、肥胖的圣职们。沙利万来了，他无比确定。但他不想看见教宗的脸，于是握紧了手中的金枪，当大门被推开时，他弓起蛇尾，用镰刀的尖端指向他，出去，葛温德林嘶嘶地说。

“我是来找你的，埃尔德里奇。”沙利万这样叫他，用安抚的语气，一边向里走来。

他对这个名字的印象也很模糊，但总觉得和自己有关。于是他应了一声，并没有多说什么，镰刀也没有撤回。沙利万像是浑然不觉，一路走到他面前，“有个灰烬闯进了你的棺椁，杀死了你的主教，拿到了小人偶。他要来了。”

沙利万要死了。葛温德林忽然想，盯着眼前教宗的脸，头上那顶树杈状，镶嵌着红宝石的金色皇冠，哪怕沙利万成为教宗后他都没有戴上过。一直等到自己生病倒下，那顶皇冠才出现在他的头顶。还有他左手腕上瑰丽的一对手环，在那之前他从未显现过对这类事物的爱好。但自己早就应该意识到的，年轻的魔法师，他所有的贡物巧妙地达到了痴迷般，精致与权力的平衡。沙利万已经走上了巅峰，现在一切都听他摆布，可是他要死了。

“你会保护我的，对吗？”葛温德林开口便带着笑意，“我的教宗。有你的剑与魔法挡在冷冽谷的门前，灰烬不过是风中偶然被吹起的尘埃。你会在暗月坐堂，在我的雕像之下战胜他，月赐予你祝福。”

沙利万定定地看着他，伸出手抚摸他的脸，葛温德林自然地将自己的手贴在他触碰自己的那只手上，笑着。多么可惜啊，葛温德林又想，沙利万要死了。历史恨他。

“火必然熄灭。即使是盲目逐火的余烬，也终将目睹。”

“是啊，等待火焰消逝，我们会在两万里的深海下拥吻。但我等不及了。”

“给我一个吻吧。”葛温德林说，然而并没有等待，就自己双手捧起沙利万的脸，掀开他的面具。他们进行了如此激烈的一个吻，唇舌交绕如同正在交媾的蛇。他挑逗性地用舌尖点水般地扫过沙利万的口中，感到对方不慌不忙地如同猎手捕捉一条蛇一样，逮住他的唇舌，随后变成另一条蛇，试图找到葛温德林唇齿间的泄殖腔，再进入他。而他则完全敞开了自己。

葛温德林毫无保留地贡献自己甜腻的喘息，让它从交缠处滴落下来，许久之后他们才结束了这个吻，葛温德林将双手交叠，环绕在沙利万的肩膀上，“真想看一看海。”他说，“深海是由死亡堆砌而成的吧？海水吞噬人用尸骨填充自己。所以我也是海。”

“火焰也是这样。”沙利万回答道，“你曾经用数以千计的不死人的遗骨增添柴火，让火焰燃烧不熄，你还记得吗？”

“是吗？为什么我要延续火焰？”葛温德林慵懒地说。

“我不知道。”沙利万的吐息拂过他的脸，“但我有些猜想。”

“说来听听。”

“因为火焰是太阳王权的象征，那是你维护统治的一种手段。因为你太思念太阳，你自己又没法变成太阳。”

“一旦太阳消逝，月亮也只会黯淡无光。”葛温德林赞许道，“很有可能，那我失败了。”

“太阳不会回来了。所以我们要为以后的日子做好准备。”

葛温德林又笑，沙利万没有以后的日子了，他知道得很清楚，从沙利万提到灰烬的那一刻，即将熄灭的神明就接收到了自己发布给自己的神谕。“在以后的日子，你会成就一番伟业的。”葛温德林轻声道，“因为你冷酷又聪明，什么都愿意去做，你为你自己而不是火焰或者太阳而活着。那个世界是属于你的。”

他隐隐看见沙利万在平静的眼眸下，听到他这些话时的闪动。多么清晰，他居然直到现在才看得明白。于是他去咬沙利万的眼角，尖利的牙齿切开树人有些粗糙的皮肤，然后舔掉渗出来的血珠。他又开始感到饥饿了，原来他的骑士如此易于取悦，只要赐予这样的话语，便能获得骑士的欢心。自己怎么早没注意到这一点呢？

可沙利万毕竟是沙利万。他思索着，随后将葛温德林环搂着他脖颈的双手卸开，这令葛温德林发出了不满的闷哼。“你所说的便是你所看到的吗？”沙利万反问他。

“只有在火光照耀下，才有光芒与暗影之分。”他嗔怪道，“深海的居民之中没有真实与谎言的区分，我还以为你能理解呢！”

“这不是答案。”沙利万冷静地说，识破了他的小伎俩，“不过，倘若是这样，算了……你继续进食吧。”

“你要走了吗？”葛温德林再次搂住他，用尾巴扫过他的身体，缠绕在他的教袍上，将全身都贴在他身上，“希望下次你来的时候，初火已经熄灭了。我真是受够火焰了。”

“希望你在深海之中还能如常呼吸。”

“我会的。沙利万，我们来做深海的神明吧。”葛温德林兴致勃勃，“让那海水一路吞没……吞没整个世界，任何一个角落都不放过，不管他有多高。让我们吞没亚诺尔隆德的塔顶、吞没洛斯里克的高墙，一直吞到那尚有太阳的顶端去……我们去吞没最后的太阳好吗？把他拉下来，拉到我们这儿来。我再也不愿意在暗月坐堂的露台上凝望太阳了。”

奇异地，葛温德林觉得自己也曾这样兴高采烈地和谁说过他的幻想。在某个温暖明亮的午后，有人坐在他身旁。已经过去得太久了，饥饿的神明舔了舔嘴唇，将这份记忆也囫囵吞入胃中。他遗忘得越来越多了，但记忆总是能让你唤起另一份记忆，在更加迷蒙的记忆里他甚至记得咀嚼成千上万哭泣灵魂的滋味，成千上万的记忆作为调味料。这就是这个世界里迷路的人的生命，没有人，葛温德林不行，沙利万也不行，能在他们面前用任何苦痛为自己的罪恶辩解。

“如你所愿。”沙利万回答道。他再次亲吻了他。

然后去送出你的死吧。

葛温德林想。


End file.
